


brought me back

by maizonos



Series: 50 Writing Prompts Challenge [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, M/M, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonos/pseuds/maizonos
Summary: Kihyun is used to people acting differently towards him after he reveals that he occasionally has dreams about future events. Unexpectedly, the new visitor to his bookstore doesn't push him away for it.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Series: 50 Writing Prompts Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	brought me back

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, I don't know what I was doing with this. I wrote this with the prompt "storm clouds" for my 50 Writing Prompts Challenge with the goal of writing it all on my phone (thus mostly when I was on the train).

Kihyun glances outside as he closes the front door behind him. For now, the sky is still clear, but the vision he had in his dream lingers. The storm clouds he could see were so distinct, all dark, gloomy and definitely there. He's just made sure that nothing has been left outside, but in storms like the one he's expecting, even the inside of his house might not be safe. The books are what Kihyun is most worried about because there’s only so much he can do to save a book that’s already old and worn.

He sighs and shuffles back to his desk, deciding to do some cleaning. The sign has already been flipped to say 'Closed' two hours earlier than usual because of the storm he's expecting. And yet, it feels weird for Kihyun to go upstairs, back to the more homely part of his house, so early in the afternoon.

Briskly, Kihyun sweeps the floor of any fallen dust even though he had done so an hour ago too, then reorganises the already organised bookshelves, waiting for time to pass. Doing all this is nonsensical, but he can't help it. He could always have an early dinner, but his stomach doesn't agree with him tonight. It must be because of the storm.

Someone knocks on the door when he finally takes one step up the stairs. Kihyun walks over to the door, swinging it open.

"Hi," the man standing outside begins, but Kihyun is too busy picturing traces of new dark clouds swirling behind him - ones which regular people can't see - to let him continue.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to go,” Kihyun curtly interrupts. “You might not believe me, but a huge storm is approaching. Do you have an umbrella on you?"

The man looks confused. "No, I don't. How do you know that there's an incoming storm?"

Quickly, Kihyun spins around and grabs one of his own umbrellas, shoving it into the man's empty hands. "Please go," Kihyun pleads. "Before it's too late."

Taking a step backwards, the man hesitantly nods. "If you say so. I'll come back next time then."

"Yes, please feel free to when it's all over, I'm sorry to have to turn you away like this but there's no time to chat." Kihyun bows his head apologetically.

With a slight wave, the man turns and leaves, fingers tightly wrapped around the handle of the umbrella.

Hoping that no one else will come today, Kihyun shuts the door.

Doing nothing while waiting for the storm will not help how anxious he feels, so he starts cooking his dinner.  
  


  


* * *

  


An hour after he notices that the last traces of the storm disappear, Kihyun stretches outside. It might be another day or two before anyone decides to visit his bookstore again, so he can just relax for now. For Kihyun, relaxing often just means reading more books in his room, consuming stories or information.

Yet, soon after he finishes reading his first book of the afternoon, he hears a knock on the door. The bookshop is as tidy as usual, but Kihyun still feels a jolt of displeasure about having a potential customer come by already. Nevertheless, a customer is a customer, so he goes down the stairs and turns the door knob.

It's the man from the other day. He smiles at the sight of Kihyun, fond eyes turning crescent-shaped.

They stare at each other for a bit, until Kihyun asks, "I know it says the store is closed right now, but would you like to come in?"

The man nods, and Kihyun steps aside to let him enter. "I came to thank you," he says after Kihyun shuts the door. "I made it home in time so I managed to escape the start of the worst of the storm. Unfortunately, your umbrella didn't make it. The wind was so strong near my house, and it broke right away. I'm sorry about that."

Kihyun shrugs. "It's fine, I have other umbrellas."

"Also, I wanted to ask you this...how did you know the storm was on its way?" The man peers at him curiously.

"Oh…" Kihyun shifts absentmindedly, unsure of how to answer this question. "I have dreams sometimes about things that are about to happen."

Kihyun expects him to ask if he's serious or maybe start laughing, but instead, he sees a grin break out on his face instead. "That's so cool!" the man says excitedly.

Kihyun almost takes a step back in surprise. All the times he's told someone, even his family members, have led to him getting mocked or told off, even if he correctly predicted the wildest of things. He's used to being told it's just his intuition and never getting taken seriously. "Well, uh, thank you?"

The man shakes his head. "No, it's me who has to say thank you. I came here in search of a book for my friend, but if you hadn't told me to leave right away, I think I wouldn't have gotten home without getting myself soaked. My friend would have yelled at me."

"I see. I wasn't expecting anyone to come by today, but you're free to look at the books here now."

"Sounds good," the man says, giving him a thumbs up.

"I'll leave you to it, then. I don't like standing around since it makes some people uncomfortable. Just call for me if you need anything, I know there are a lot of books."

"Hey," the man says a moment after Kihyun has started walking to his seat by the counter.

"Yes?" Kihyun asks.

"You haven't told me your name."

"Oh. Right. Normally people just yell a question and I hear it. My name's Kihyun."

"I'm Minhyuk, pleased to meet you again, Kihyun." Minhyuk smiles again. Smiles look a little too good on him, Kihyun decides.

Kihyun smiles back, then slides back in his chair to check for any emails informing him that he should expect to receive some more books soon.

Half an hour glides by, and suddenly Minhyuk is standing in front of him, clutching a paperback.

"Oh, you've made your decision?" Kihyun asks, mildly surprised. Not once had Minhyuk said anything to him while he was looking at the books.

"Yep, I did look up some books before coming here," Minhyuk says, passing it to him. "Can I pay by cash?"

"Of course." Kihyun looks at the back of the book and types its ISBN into his computer and clicks a few buttons. "That'll be 15,000 won."

Minhyuk gingerly opens a worn out leather wallet and forks out a few bills. "Keep the change."

"No, I can't do that," Kihyun says, frowning. "I don't ask for more over here. These books aren’t even new."

"Please, just accept it. I broke your umbrella, after all. I could tell it's quite a good one."

Kihyun purses his lips. Minhyuk isn't wrong about that. "Alright, thank you for being so kind." He takes the bills. "Here's your book."

"I'll see you soon!" Minhyuk says cheerily as he starts walking to the door, flashing his bright smile again. For Kihyun, hearing this statement from someone who knows about his bizarre ability is surprising.

"I'll look forward to that," Kihyun replies, nodding.

Minhyuk winks as he slips out the door, and Kihyun is left wondering when is the next time they will meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism and any comments are welcome! Hope you have a nice day. :D
> 
> Twitter: [hchaes](https://twitter.com/hchaes)  
> CuriousCat: [hchaes](https://curiouscat.me/hchaes)


End file.
